This device is specifically designed for use in the fitness, health, and rehabilitation industries. It is used by fitness enthusiast to further develop all muscle groups in the neck, mid and upper spine and has incomparable benefits in the area of rehabilitation for any and all injury related issues of the neck, mid and upper spine. All cited references display some form of similarity in function, performance, or purpose to this neck exercise device.